Hidden
by Nella-mangalover93
Summary: Brotherhood AU. It is an important day and a gig make John and Sam forgetful. Dean finds the anger hidden within him boiling over and spills everything he kept hidden. However, anger isn't the only thing that's hidden. What are all of them hiding?
1. Hidden Anger

Title: Hidden  
Warning: Swearing  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. Kripke owns Supernatural and Ridley C. James owns Brotherhood AU (Caleb)  
Timeline: Dean first birthday after Sam came back from Stanford.

First Supernatural/Brotherhood fic, please be nice.

* * *

**:1: Hidden Anger :1:**

* * *

They were at it again, the same bickering and the very verbal fighting over and over again. Dean sighed with his back leaned against the wall standing between his father and brother who were in front of him sitting at each side of the table.

"I'M THE KNIGHT, THE SENIOR HUNTER AND YOUR FATHER! WE'RE DOING THIS MY WAY AND THAT'S FINAL!" dad has rose from the chair and was slamming his fist down at the table. These were the famous line his dad fed them, whenever he decided that the conversation –fight– was finished. However, Sammy was never known to follow John's orders blindly, and he mimicked dad's motions.

"BUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS WRONG! WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK? IT COULD GET US KILLED!" Of course, Sammy never failed to let go or accept anything dad said. When they didn't talk it was the silence before a storm, and when they talk was when the storm was raging. Each time Dean would be caught in the storm and none of them cared. They just ignored him as if he has blended together with the air.

"YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT! I LIVE TO PROTECT YOU!" Dean knew and understood that everything their dad did, he has their best in his thought. Even though many of his actions has caused them to toy with death more than once. Still he didn't blame him. Sam didn't know the John before the fire. He was the best dad and a hero. Now he was still a hero, but he weren't the best dad longer who only has his family in mind and not hunting. It was enough for Dean; his dad did the best he could.

Sammy, of course, either didn't know or didn't want to understand. All he knew was how to point out every single mistake their dad made. "DAD! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO ME AND GOTTEN US, ALL OF US IN SERIOUS TROUBLE? ME, DEAN AND CALEB HAS TOYED WITH DEATH MORE THAN ONCE BECAUSE YOU WON'T ACCEPT ANY OTHER EXPLANATIONS OTHER THAN THE ONCE YOU HAVE THOUGHT OUT YOURSELF!

Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to reign their anger. However, both were on their limit and the last time that happened Sam was banned from their life. This time Sammy wasn't going to run away and if he didn't dad would punish him in another way. He had that look. The last look he always gave his enemies. Not once had their dad hit them, smack them on the butt yes, but never landed a hit on their face. On Dean yes, but never with Sam, but there was a first time for everything and dad was about to make the first time.

"Stop it! Both of you!" The last thing he wanted was to have them lash at each other. They are a family for God's sake!

"SHUT UP, DEAN!" His dad barked without even looking at him.

"Dean, please you can't let him do this!" Sam pleaded but didn't give him a look.

"DON'T YOU TOO UNDERSTAND! NO MORE PROTESTING! IT'S AN ORDER!"

"Oh everything is an order to you!" Sam mumbled and dad obviously caught that because he was making his way towards him and Dean did the only thing he could do, which was stepping in between them.

"OH GOD, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Dean hissed loud enough for them to stop and finally turn their attention to him. He could feel his own anger rose while he was trying suppressed it like he did every time the two were engaged in a fight. However, this time he really let out the steam. "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THIS STUPID SHIT IS DOING TO YOU? WE'RE **FAMILY**! WHY LET SOME STUPID DEMON FUCK IT UP?" Dean heaved a sigh after the outburst, but he wasn't finished and his father's respond didn't help.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, DEAN? THE STUPID DEMON GOT YOUR MOTHER KILLED! WHICH IS WHY WE ARE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOW THIS IS OVER, WE'RE DOING THIS MY WAY!" Sam of course was shock at his brother's outburst, but that didn't stop him from fighting back dad like he always did.

"SAMMY LET IT GO!" Dean snapped, probably one of the first times he did, but right now he couldn't hold back even if he wanted. "THIS IS TAKING US NOWHERE! YOU AND SAM HAVE GONE AT IT SINCE LAST NIGHT! IF YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO DO THIS, YOU WON'T BE READY FOR IT AND YOU TWO WOULD GET HURT!"

"WE WON'T GET HURT IF YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME!"

"Not going to happen, we always listen to you dad, don't stop us from getting hurt." _It was mostly Dean and not to forgot how many times he nearly died_, Sam finished his statement in silence.

"That's why we need to find a common ground." Dean cut in before his father would shout again. God, if he wasn't tired of all the shouting. Then BANG! Dean found himself stumbling out of balance as his cheek started to sting. Slowly straightening himself, his hand found its way to the burning place.

"Dean!" Dean raised his hand to stop his brother and turned to his father.

"Dad, I know you have your pride, and believe I respect you more than anyone. However, can't you understand that we are not trying to make you feel bad or something whenever we voice our opinions?-"

"Dean, we have been spoiling too much time. If we don't move the demon…" He didn't let Sam finish. Both his brother and dad could so damn selfish.

"You know what I want Sammy? I want us to be a family, of course, family fights sometimes but the two of you keep it up 24/7." Sam's mouth opened to protest, but Dean stopped him. "Don't you even dare deny it! Dad uses his fucking position and order us for every little thing yes, but you aren't better Sammy. You know that he is doing the best he can. You are fucking fighting over anything and everything!"

Dean paused as he studied his father and brother. Sammy was looking down at his own feet, while dad was wearing his usually expressionless face.

"Dean, I get what you are trying to tell but if we don't hurry…" Sam gave him his pleaded puppy look. The one look that made him does anything for his brother. He didn't seem to be affected this time. All the emotions building up over the years were finding their way out and he could do nothing to stop them.

"Don't think you are the only one who have lost someone, Sam! I know Jessica's death affected you, but don't you forget that mom died because of that stupid sonofabitch! I lost mom when I was four Sammy, and I might as well have lost my dad too." Dean added softly and didn't look at his father. It was true. The kind, gentle dad he knew before his mother died disappeared with her. He became the John Winchester today. The Brotherhood's current Knight and a person too obsessed with hunting the demon to care what happened to his family.

"Dean…" His dad finally opened his mouth after the hit and he really didn't know how much pain he has caused his firstborn.

"Stop it dad, keeping you and Sammy alive is more worth than seeking this stupid revenge. Sam, you don't really have a right to criticize dad. I understand that you wanted a normal life, but would it hurt you so damn much to answer a phone call. You didn't trust us or me enough to know that I wouldn't have force you to come back. If nothing happened to Jessica, you wouldn't even be here. The two of you are fighting more now than before you went to Stanford."

Damn this is the absolute worst chick-flick moment he hated, but the words were rolling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Both Sammy and his dad was watching him with a sad expression. He didn't mean to make them feel bad. All he wanted was for them to stop, especially today.

"You're not, Sam. You don't regret going to Stanford. Though I for sure hoped you go against dad's order, when he banned you. You didn't. Out of all the orders he has given you, you chose that order to fulfill." Voicing the truth hurt more than he thought. It was the only thing bothering him ever since Sam left. That probably bothered him even more than not getting any replies from his brother.

"I don't even know why you are so against dad. He has given you more attention; I have ever gotten, other than training me and telling me to protect you. During a hunt his attention would be on you, to keep you safe." He swallowed a sob. He didn't want to show them how hurt he was, didn't really know how much it affected him.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." _I can't take it anymore…_ "I'll stop playing Switzerland. I don't know what was worse, both of you dragging me to each side or being ignore when the two of you are having an episode." _It was like asking me to divide in half…_ "You are so caught up in getting revenge that you aren't afraid to lose the rest of the family." _You guys are losing me or I'm losing myself. _Dean finally turned away from them and made his way to the front door. "You two probably wouldn't care or notice if I disappeared." He muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him.

/HIDDEN/

"Hello?" Dean answered the phone after the first ring. He knew Caleb would have called him sooner or later. Even if he didn't he would be the one calling to cancel the planned they have made.

"_Deuce, what he hell? Your feelings are off the chart man. I can feel your emotions and I'm miles away from you."_He heard Caleb babbled on, somehow he knew the psychic would know, so much for privacy.

"It's nothing." This wasn't something he wanted to talk about now. He just wanted to get wasted and forget everything.

"_Damn Deuce! You know that this isn't __nothing! Now spill or I'll just call Sammy." _

"Calling Sammy won't do no good, he probably wouldn't answer."

"_What the heck happened? You are going to tell me one way or another I'll be there in two hours!"_ Dean let out a deep and tired sigh.

"You don't need to come, Damien. We won't be meeting at Jim's anyway."

"_How is that possible? John should know it is your birthday a__nd that should mean no hunting." _He chuckled but it was hollow.

"Should being the keyword here, dude."

"_SHIT! No way, John couldn't have… Sam would-"_

"What do you expect? Dad would forget everything when hunting and Sam would if he wasn't too busy fighting with dad about the new gig we found yesterday." This was so fucking not his day, even when it technically was. Then he added with a soft voice, still trying to keep his emotions at bay. "Would you forget if Mac was in trouble or you had another things to take care of…"

"_Heck no! We wouldn't be able to celebrate maybe, but I would never forget, Deuce. Hell, what are they thinking__?"_

"I think they remembered until yesterday. They have been at it long before I woke up, tried to get at each other's throat."

"_What would be so important that they would forget your birthday- Oh no, the demon."_

"Bingo… the gig involved the demon and you know the deal."

"_I'm there in less than one hour." _Dean raised a brow.

"Dude, I thought you said two."

"_I'm speeding up, don't worry about it I'll throw some sense into them."_

"I- I hurt them, Damien." Damn, he couldn't help sounding so pathetic.

"_I'm sure whatever you did, they deserved it."_

"No, I yelled at them shouted. Many hurtful things." He never shouted at Sam out of anger and didn't question his dad ever either.

"_You did what?"_ Caleb sounded surprised, of course he would be. _"What did you say?"_

"A lot… mom, Jessica, Stanford, the demon, how Sam seems to be Dad's favorite, me being Switzerland… and unwanted."

"_Woah, woah, stop right there__, Deuce. You are NOT unwanted. They care about you and Johnny boy doesn't play favorite. It was probably about time you blow up. Keeping stuff to yourself isn't healthy. They just needed a little push to get back in the game, and you gave them the push."_

"But-"

"_No but, Deuce. They love you. Jim, Mac, Bobby and… I, we love you. You're not unwanted. I swear if this conversation leaks out, I'll kick your butt." _Dean chuckled. He felt a lot better after talking to Caleb, even though they both hated chick-flick moments. Still he has needed to be assured of what he meant to people.

"The statement is mutual, Damian. I think I'll do a better job kicking your butt though." He found his lips smirking, and Caleb was relieved

"_You wish, Deuce. Just wait till I tell Jim and the others. __I'll drag John and Sam with us back to Jim's farm so just stay put. I have some pranks planned out and they would be the perfect target."_

"They wouldn't come…"

"_Don't be so sure about that, we are family. __You are much more important than some gig involving that bastard of a demon."_

"We are family." Dean muttered.

"_Damn right, __where are you? I just came into town now."_

"Inside the Impala, outside the motel. I never left." Dean felt some of the night's tension leaving him as he listened to his friend talk, and was surprised to see that over an hour had passed since Caleb has called.

"_Last swing, found you. Now let's get moving." _ He saw Caleb pulled in, in his Jeep. Hanging up, he left the Impala.

That was right. They were family and Dean would always forgive them, no matter what they did wrong or if they let him down.

He would just have to put fate in his family.

* * *

Sorry if I got some of the infos wrong, still not to familiar with Supernatural yet..

Please review so I can get better.


	2. Hidden Thoughts

First off, I'm really sorry that I hasn't updated this for a long, long time. I didn't really plan this to be a fic so planning out some kind of plot has been I'll try to update faster, but I really don't have much time. So hopefully this was worth your waiting! If not then I'm really sorry and I'll try to make it better. Oh, and I'm changing the fic name from Hidden Anger to Hidden. It won't be longer than 5 chapters I think so there will be more ;P Thank you all for reading and especially those who have reviewed :D

YohKo Bennington : Thank you! :D

Rhapsodista : Well out of the stories I have read of SPN, that was the impression I got xP Which really irritated me and I always wondered what it would be like for Dean to feel that way :P Thanks for the crit, I just fixed it :D

alinoy : Well, it is, but I guess I could continue it.. :3 So if you have any ideas please give me some :P

* * *

**:2: Hidden Thoughts :2: **

**

* * *

**When Dean left, Sam and John were in the same positions. None of them moved an inch and instead of the sound of shouting, silence fell upon them. They didn't look at each other, nor did they try to talk to each other. Dean's words swam around in their head and both knew that they haven't been fair to him.

John didn't think that he has chanced, at least not to the point that Dean felt that he has died along with Mary. All he did was trying to keep the rest of his family safe. They all wanted the bastard to pay, didn't they? The bastard has ruined their family by killing his beautiful wife, the boys' wonderful mothers.

He didn't know the whole truth yet, but he knew enough. If they didn't catch and kill that bastard his next target would be Sam. That was why he made it become Dean's first priority to protect Sam. He couldn't be more proud of the boy, even though he has never told him. After all he was his Ace, and it hurt him to know that his oldest son thought he wasn't loved, and that he has neglected him. It pained him to know that Dean thought he has died with Mary. Still, he would not let anything stop him. He would do anything to take down that demon, even if it meant that his boys would hate him.

Sammy, that boy was too like him for his own good. Dean has not only inherited his mother's look, but he also had her warm and loving heart. On the other hand, Sam inherited all his traits and looks, his stubborn nature and the pride. Yes, he admits that he can be stubborn, but never would he say that aloud. Pride, Dean has most of it, but the little part Sam has was still enough to make him go against him more than one occasion.

It shouldn't be necessary for Sam to go against him though. He knew what he was doing. Regardless of what they thought, he was the oldest and also the one with the most experience, not to mention that he was their father. Most gigs never went without injuries, and being a hunter you should have been prepared to that. It was something he always taught them. Be careful, watch your back, watch your partner's back, shoot first and ask questions later.

During the time when Sam was gone and it only had been him and Dean, it was really quiet. Dean never complained or protested against anything he did. When they were on a gig, everything would have been planned and everything went well, mostly anyway. The only different than the silence was Dean. Sometimes it was like he was another person. He didn't crack any jokes during the hunts, never listened to his music, and whenever he could he would drown a bar. Only Caleb would be able to stop him.

Maybe it was his fault? He wasn't open to others opinion, because he was caution. It wasn't safe to trust anybody and they couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Did this mean that he didn't trust his kids?

//////HIDDEN//////

Sam never knew. Never knew how his brother has kept all the anger inside him. He knew how Dean was when he was angry, it was always demonstrated when someone hurt him or anyone Dean cared about. However, he hasn't seen Dean that angry with anyone. Not even once has he ever gotten that angry with them, _him. _Why now, and why did it feel so unreal?

_Dean has never ever shown his anger and directed it against him, _that's right. He has kept it bottled up inside himself, and now it has boiled, releasing its fury at the nearest. Because Dean couldn't be mad at him right? He was just there at the wrong time. It wasn't right of Dean to take his anger out on him. All he did was making his dad understand, that everything he said wasn't the law. Even if he was the oldest and has years of experience didn't mean that he always was right. Dean saw that too, right?

Somehow, he doubted that Dean saw it the same way as him. For Dean, dad was his idol. Everything he did was right; at least Dean never said a word against it. No, because Dean was his father's soldier. Every order was followed and without any fuss. It didn't matter to Dean that dad was wrong most of the time and they all got into trouble and hurt, because of it. The most important thing to Dean was being the perfect soldier.

That wasn't the truth though. He has always been the one, taken his brother for granted. Whenever he was in trouble, Dean would be there to save his ass. The times where that have happened were more than he could count. Every single time he messed up or did something bad, Dean would take the blame. How many times hasn't his big brother been punished for his mistakes?

The guilt hit him harder than a block of ice. He knew. Always knew what Dean did for him. Everything they have been through together since they were small, and Dean would always be there for him. Through thick and thin, even when their dad wouldn't remember his birthday or an important appointment, Dean would always remember. He would make everything perfect.

However, the guilt has nothing to do with Stanford, well not completely. Sam never regretted going there. It was his dream, to live a normal life, like normal people. Still he regretted not contacting his brother. He has listened to all of them, and never answered. Dean was right. The messages, calls and emails were never answered, because he was afraid. Afraid that they, _Dean_, would make him come back. Sam couldn't really say no if Dean pleaded or begged him. It was always hard to deny Dean anything. He has never asked anything for himself.

Sighing, Sam sat down again. His hands covered his face. Thinking back to what Dean said, he knew he was right. He didn't trust Dean enough to know that his brother would understand, and would not make him come back. If nothing has happened to Jessica, he wouldn't even be back, and they might have lost the contact forever. Too bad, he couldn't turn back time, but still he has to make up to Dean. It was his turn to return the favor, even if it meant compromising with his dad.

//////HIDDEN//////

Caleb sighed as he walked into the room. Every one's feelings were so anxiety and full of doubts that it started to affect him. Pastor Jim's rule to not use his powers against people' will, couldn't be counted now, and if he had a choice it wouldn't have been followed either way.

The memories, thoughts and feelings from before the fight, during and after came all rushing in. It was nearly a miracle that he wasn't overwhelmed. He was genuinely surprised that Deuce birthday wasn't between what he has been looking through. John, he could understand. The guy forgot everything, as a hunt would occupy hid thought. However, he was really disappointed in Sam. The kid, though unfortunately not any longer, has forgotten his One Hell Of A Brother's birthday.

Really, not only were the two Winchester stubborn as bull, they were two selfish bastards too. They let the son of the bitch mess with, making them forget the most important thing. Family. If they didn't start remembering they would regret if they were to lose another member of the family, more specifically Dean. He would sacrifice everything before they could blink to save them.

"Damien, just don't make it worse, get them to be agree then we'll go and take that bastard down." Caleb turned around to see his best friend, brother. His green eyes met his hesitantly before turning away. He looked exhausted and not physically, but mentally. Normally Caleb would have protested and just burst in yelling at the two, but Dean didn't really look like he could take another quarrel.

"Ok, Deuce, let's get this over with and I'll treat you to a real party."

//////HIDDEN//////

"Yo! What are the two of you doing, let's go already?" Caleb announced as he step into the room.

"Go where?" Sam asked as he looked up, he looked away though when he saw his brother slipped inside behind Caleb.

"To Jim's."

"Why-"

"We are not going anywhere," John cut in while Dean sighed and looked at Caleb tiredly.

"Damien, drop it."

"Wait," Caleb put up a hand to stop any interruption from the others. "One thing. Do you guys what day it is today?" Dean only shook his head and looked at Caleb sadly. John's eyebrow raised and he looked from his student and oldest son suspiciously.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Caleb exclaimed and glared at John daring him. The glaring contest ended when Sam spoke up.

"It is Friday... the 24th January..." Sam spoke slowly, before his eyes widened and he turned towards Dean hastily. "It's your birthday." He gasped and Dean looked away. John looked at Dean with saddened eyes before turning to Caleb.

"You made your point, now let's go before it's too late."

"DAD!" Sam exclaimed.

"Forget it! Damien, Sam, let's just do it." With that said, Dean went to pack his stuff and John did the same, but there was something in his eyes that only Caleb caught. Sam was trying hard not to lash out verbally against his dad again. Caleb looked back and forth at the three of them, sighing heavily. _Who said having a family was easy?  
_

_

* * *

_So how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad ;P  
I'll try to update soon, so see you in the next chapter, Hidden Enemy!  
There will be more action in it, hopefully ;)

Review!


	3. Hidden Enemy p1

First off, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Well blame my bad writing xP Can't seem to write anything right. This chapter isn't done yet, so I splitted it into two part. I'm trying to write part two, but that part is hard to write. Still doesn't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes you'll find, and I'm sure there are a lot.

_Replies to reviews:_

**brookiwinchester:** Thank you! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing and reading ^^

**moira4eku:** I only enjoy the Brotherhood AU like that too, I just love the relationship between Dean and Caleb. Yeah, John doesn't really treat Dean well and Sam should stand up for him more. Lol we'll see how bad Dean bday is going to get. I love Hurt!Dean xD I still need to work with the plot though ;P The criticism is fine, I know I have a lot of mistakes when I write, but it is hard to check it myself, cause I can't always see my own mistakes -.-, and I haven't find a beta yet, so hope you can put up with it xP Thanks for reading and the comments! Sorry for updating so slow.

**DeeUnnatural:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks for the fav add and story alert!

I'm sorry that this is so short and thanks for reading!

* * *

**:3: Hidden Enemy :3:**

**(1/2)**

**

* * *

**The four of them started heading out as soon as they finished preparing. John was going to drive with his own car, and Caleb had his own ride. The problem was that Dean was going to drive the Impala and Sam had three choices. Either sit with his Dad or Caleb or ride with Dean like he always did. It wasn't that easy though, because Sam wasn't sure if he was welcomed to drive with his brother, not after forgetting his birthday. Still, driving with his dad would be madness, and Caleb was probably mad at him to for always causing Dean trouble.

Sighing, Sam caught up with Dean and his brother didn't start the car until he was inside and buckled up. He might as well use this chance to talk and apologize to his brother, that was what he thought until Dean turned on the music and drowned every other sounds. What was he suppose to do? His brother wouldn't listen to him. It was his fault for forgetting his birthday, but they haven't had time celebrate birthdays for a long time. Their dad never made something special out of it and he always tends to forget anyway.

Dean never forgot, he thought. He_ always_ made time for him.

**That's because he has to care for you so you would care for him.** A voice inside his head countered.  
_  
_No! That's not true, who are you anyway? His inner voice laughed.

**I'm your conscience and worst nightmare. **Suddenly, Sam found himself falling into the depths of darkness, to a not too soothing statement. **And don't worry I'll take **_**good **_**care of your family. **

Sensing that something was wrong with his brother, Dean turned the music down a bit. "Are you okay?" Sam gave him a happy smile and he blinked thinking he was seeing things. When he looked at him again, the smile was gone and Sam just nodded.

"**I'm fine,**" The voice answered in Sam's voice. "**You should turn right here,**" And Dean did. The owner of the voice was shocking with delight. John and Caleb followed Dean's lead and soon they came to stop far into the woods.

/HIDDEN/

"Why are we stopping here?" Caleb asked after he slammed the car door behind him. John was already out of the car geared himself up with weapons. Dean and Sam were also out doing the same.

"This where last activities from a demon was registered." Dean answered without looking at him.

"A demon? You ain't sure that it is that bastard?" He exclaimed a bit surprised and annoyed. If they weren't one hundred percent sure that it was that son of a bitch, then why would they blow off Dean's birthday? The whole thing started to sound very suspicious, but it could be just Sam and John too. The two of them would be paranoid, and think that every demon had a connection to the yellow shit.

"**The chance that every demon has a connection to the Yellow Demon, Lord Azazel, is big, and this one might be his right-hand-man.**" Chills ran down Caleb's back. When did Sam call the yellow mutt Lord and when did he become so familiar with to start calling him by his name?

"Cristo," Caleb said clearly, waiting for a reaction from Sam, and when he did Dean and John were looking around for people, but they saw none.

"Who are you saying Cristo to, Junior?" John didn't take his eyes away from the surroundings and Dean did the same. He was really his father's son, wasn't he? Sighing, Caleb walked towards Dean and John. He really didn't like this.

"Deuce?"

"What?"

"Who found out about the demon?" He started, but probably already knew the answer.

"Sam." This wasn't going to end well.

"Who did the research?" Hopefully, it was John who did it. He would like to make sure that the information was correct.

"Sam. That's why they started to argue in the first place. Dad wanted to do the research over, but Sam thinks that it would be a waste of time and that he just could check the research Sam has done already." Dean sighed. "What's up with all the questions anyway?"

"What is this, Junior? If you have something to say, say it or keep your mouth shut and mind clear." John said it calmly, but they all knew that it was an order.

Shaking his head Caleb looked at the two of them. "Please tell me you two didn't leave Sammy alone, because if you did then we are in deep shit."

"Why?"

"**Because of me, of course.**" The three of them looked back at Sam, but only Dean and John were staring at Sam with eyes widened and they nearly dropped the weapons in their hands. Sam stood there nonchalantly with his arms crossed, a grin on his face and a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Damn, just what we needed, another sicko." Caleb muttered.

/HIDDEN/

* * *

The second half of this chapter will be posted when it is finished! Sorry for the wait.

I'm not a fast writer, and I'm really grateful that you guys are still reading this!


	4. Hidden Enemy p2

Once again, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long. I won't give any excuses, all I can say is that I'm sorry.

Sam's part was really hard to write, and I don't even know if it turn out right.

**moira4eku: **First of, thank you so much for reviewing and reading this even though, I update really late with really shorts chapters now. I can't tell how much your words means to me, and I'll try my best to keep improving my writing! THANK YOU! I guess that'll be the hard part, to avoid hurting Sam while trying to save him. Sam would respond, he would have scream at his dad for hitting Dean. Hopefully, Dean won't get too hurt ;P

* * *

**:3: Hidden Enemy :3:**

**(2/2)**

* * *

Dark. Everything was dark and cold. "What happened now?" Sam asked himself. He couldn't even see his hands in front of him, and he was alone. That couldn't be true. Dean never left him alone. He was always the one who would find him, no matter what or when, Dean would always find and save him.

Sam didn't like to admit it, but he was scared. It was like he had turned back into a child again. A terrified child, alone in his room at night, scared off monsters under the bed and boogeyman in the closet. Normally, his or her parents would reassure the child that monsters didn't exist. He wasn't as lucky with his dad being a hunter; he was never shielded from the supernatural world.

"**That's right. Your dad and brother don't love you, if they did why would they let you be expose to this dangerous part of the world.**" A voice announced and Sam turned around sharply, but was met with nothing. He walked around aimlessly and held his arms up in defense.

"Who are you?" Sam willed his voice to be strong, but it still came out a bit shaky. A loud, cracking laughter was his only response.

"**Are you sure you really want to know that?**" Slowly a person appeared right before him. Sam staggered back in shock. Right before him was an exact copy of him. It was a perfect reflection of him, if not for the terrible grin on his face. "**I'm you.**"

"There has to be a mistake. You can't be me!" Sam said without much confident in his voice. That person couldn't be him. Dean would know, right? He would see right through it!

"**You can forget about that!**" His counterpart laughed evilly. "**I hate to burst your bobble, but it wasn't Dean who found out that you are possessed. Sadly, it was that demon kid, or else I would have a lot more fun playing with them.**"

"You're lying." Sam hissed. How the hell did this happen anyway?

"**You want me to answer that?**" And he showed him. How Sam has walked straight into a trap, and then led the rest into another trap. He saw how he once again started a fight with his father and how Dean had to get between them. What shocked him the most was that their father had hit Dean. Their father had never hit Dean like that before, not in front of him and definitely not because the two of them were fighting.

A heavy feeling crashed down on him. Formed itself inside his stomach, squeezing his guts and dragged his heart down. Guilt. He didn't stop his father from hitting his brother. It was him who brought them here, and it would be his mistake that was going bring them to their end. These thought brought back the memories of Jessica. If he didn't go with Dean, it would never have happened. He would have been with her and protect her. Now it was all too late and she was gone forever, another life gone because of him. She died, suffered like his mom did. He couldn't really remember her, but somehow he had a feeling that her death somehow had something to with him too.

And now because of him Dean, Caleb and his dad might end up dead. "**That's right. Embrace the guilt. It's your fault. You're too weak and you won't be able to do anything, when your brother's life will be in my hands. Don't worry about John and the demon kid, they'll get their share of pain too.**" The demon taunted, laughing evilly. With that Sam was driven deep within himself, drowning in his own misery and guilt.

/HIDDEN/

The three of them was carefully and discreetly trying to make a move. However, things weren't so easy. As soon as Dean made an attempt to reach the holy water he was immediately flung into the nearest tree.

"Ugh!"

"Deuce!" "Dean!" Caleb made a move to, hoping that the bastard was too busy with Dean to notice him, but unfortunately he too was dismissively flung away.

John stood trying to analyze the situation. So far it didn't look good for them, not good at all. They would need a lot of luck if they were going to get out of this uninjured or even alive maybe. In any hunt he would mercilessly get rid of the nuisances. This time he couldn't afford that. His son was its (the demon's) 'meat'. He could always shoot him... no ever since _that _incident his main goal had been to keep his family safe, and he had done what he thought was best for them.

Right now, the best for Sam would be to be freed from that monster. Dean and Caleb were being pinned into a tree both of them, so there was no one left to create a distraction. Slowly, but determined John lifted the gun he had managed to grab. He subtly loaded the gun and raised it, and unsurprisingly the demon turned towards with a wicked grin, while Dean looked like he wanted to bolt and fight against the invisible hold on him to protect his brother.

Dean didn't really have a reason to panic though, because John wasn't planning on killing his youngest son. He was just... just going to hurt him enough to get the demon distracted, so he could knock him unconscious.

"**Are you sure you want to do that?**" The demon taunted him, and John could feel his rage building. He couldn't afford to make any stupid moves. This was where he had to stay cold and calm. "**You could still shoot, but I can move and make the bullet hit somewhere you would rather not want it to hit.**" He continued with an 'innocent' voice, pointing at one vital organs after another.

John was nearly scoffing, as if he would have shot his son anywhere near a vital organ. A normal and loving parent would never have hurt his/her son/daughter though, and Dean agreed when he saw his father raising the gun.

"N-No dad..." He could barely wheezed out, as the demon's hold on him was strong. Caleb settled on glaring at the Knight. He knew exactly what he was planning to do, and it could work. However, he didn't want John to carry out the plan. Now matter how far off from a vital organ he planned something was bound to go wrong, all thanks to the Winchester's luck.

"John, you don't want to do that. I bet he-" Caleb nodded towards him. "-has more tricks in his sleeves."

"You are not in a position to tell me what I want to do, Junior." John snapped at him, but turned to glare at the demon as this statement left his son's mouth.

"**Neither are you, Winchester Senior.**"

"What do you want? I don't think you did all this just because you were bored." The demon just smiled knowingly, and let Dean loose a bit, but kept Caleb pinned against the tree.

"**Oh, I don't know. I was just taking a scroll before I came across Sammy. He looked a little lost so I decided play around a bit.**" Dean growled. "**As for what I want,**" He smirked pausing. "**You.**"

* * *

The next chapter will probaly have a lot more action to it, maybe ;P

I don't know when it will be posted, cause I haven't started writing it yet. I'll try to start writing soon!

Thank you, everyone who is reading this!


End file.
